Is this real life?
by EODRaptor
Summary: A real-life/D&D Crossover. What has happened changed the face of the world and every living creature upon it. Can we as a planet survive this latest cataclysmic event? Will things go back to the way they were? How will this effect everyday life? (Warning: graphic/vulgar language. Mature Audience recommended)


Hey all!

Thanks for taking your time to read this. I plan on writing a ton on this, but I need some constructive criticism. This is my first attempt at writing. Anything you can offer in the ways of helping me out would be very beneficial. I'm not the best when it comes to writing, but I got an overactive imagination. I figure I might as well attempt. Been thinking of this story for a long time, lots of contingencies and changes that can happen throughout the story. The longer I get support / interest, the longer I'll post.

Again, thanks for taking your time, and I hope you enjoy!

Sincerely,

EODRaptor

"204, foot pursuit heading north along South" I shout over the radio, gun drawn, feet pounding the pavement harder with every step. "He's got to be getting tired. He's already been chased once before tonight" I think to myself as the summer heat beats down on us. "Yellow hoodie, blue jeans, heading east on Philadelphia" I continue as he changes direction. Even though it's been dark for an hour, sweat just rolls down our faces as we run. Suddenly he draws a gun from his waistband. We both raise our pistols when suddenly we are surrounded by a bright white light. As the light engulfs us, the sounds of muffled gunshots echoes in the background.

I wake up on the ground, completely disoriented. Stumbling to my feet and clutching my pistol, I take a quick glance around. "Drop it!" I yell as he reaches for his pistol inches from his hand. I start to notice that both our actions are locked to the rear, brass everywhere. I start reloading when I notice that my suspect has changed. "All units, South and Philadelphia, Officer on the ground unresponsive" comes across my radio startling me. "204, I'm code 6. Keep units coming. One at gunpoint, shots fired." I respond. The sound of sirens in the distance approaching the area. I take a good look at my suspect. He doesn't seem to be bleeding, but surely, he doesn't look like the guy I started chasing 6 blocks back either. He's starting back at me, completely terrified, a puddle growing beneath him.

My suspect no longer looks like he did or human in general. His skin is redder, his hair has grown spots, and his features are more hyena like. I can't believe my eyes. Surely when people start to arrive things are going to be questioned. Keeping him in my sights, I take a look at myself through my peripheral vision. My skin appears to be nearly albino now instead of my usual summer deep tan. My body hair and tattoos have disappeared and there are oddly shield shaped lines forming patterns on my skin. Even as I'm looking over him, it seems to be getting brighter out, or is it my eyes are just adjusting to the night better. I can't say for sure.

My radio again screams to life, "205, 109 both cars code 5. Send a supervisor and start the call outs." My backup has arrived, they get out, guns drawn. "Simon, you good?" Yells Tommy as he runs past me towards the scene, tackling the already prone suspect. "Tommy, dude. I feel strange" I say as I close my eyes and taking a knee where I stood. I hear my other co-worker coming up behind me. "Yo Simon, you had us scared. You're never one to go out of radio communications. You feelin alright man?" I hear Steve say as he comes up to me, providing cover to Tommy. Tommy wrestles the suspect into cuffs while doing his best to avoid the urine that now covers the area around him. "Simon, what the hell is going on?" Steve continues as he starts to fan away from me to keep cover for Tommy. "Actually, tell you what. Keep quiet till the LT gets here. I know he's not only going to be pissed, but he's gonna want to talk to his golden boy." he continues.

Tommy finally wrestles the suspect into his car and comes back to Steve and I saying, "Dude, I've known you to scare the piss out of people, but this is a whole new level man." We all get a chuckle out of it when we hear our radios chirp to life. "200 and 201 code 5" we hear as the supervisor's cruiser pulls up on scene. Other officers have since arrived and took up a cordon. LT Bill and SGT Harper get out and head straight to me. "What the literal fuck Officer Simon? I mean you're one of our best shots and Tommy here has to wrestle with your suspect yet there's not a single drop of blood? Also, get the fuck out of your costume. This isn't Halloween for fucks sake!" LT starts to hell as he takes a second to spit out some of the chewing tobacco fluid from his mouth. "Seriously Simon I've known you to play pranks, but I'll have your ass for this shit!" Tommy and Steve both start to back away seeing LT this pissed off. "Hold it you two! Why the fuck are you two in costumes too?! I'll break my foot off in all of your asses if you don't start to give me answers!" LT continued. "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about. I've been feeling pretty weird since whatever happened, but I promise you, I never put on a costume." I said while starting to pan around the scene. "However, if you're going to yell at us for costumes, I suggest that you get on SGT Legolas about it as well." LT starts to get angry then looks over to SGT Harper and his jaw just drops. "What the literal fuck is going on here?! Is this some sort of game Pete?" he says to SGT Harper.

At this point, everyone seemed to click that something wasn't right. LT Bill walked over to the nearest cruiser and took a good look into the mirror. Again, his jaw dropped. "200, send us a 55. Code 6. Also, get me an ETA for the shooting team and detectives." He manages to say into his radio. "Get ready for a long night boys. Anyone have a clue what the fuck is going on here? Someone come up with something fast, cause Chief ain't going to like this one fuckin bit.


End file.
